Los Jardines de la Antartida
by Seferino Rengel
Summary: Un misterioso evento en la Antartida obliga a los agentes Fox Mulder y Dana Scully a ir alli para encontrarse con algo inesperado...


--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**LOS JARDINES DE LA ANTÁRTIDA**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Circulo Antártico.  
50 Kilómetros de la Estación Polar de Molodezhnaya.  
25 de Diciembre, 13:11 h. **

El submarino de la flota rusa, _ Almiral Lunin_ se encuentra bordeando las costas de la Antártida. Bordea lentamente el movedizo Pad de hielo estacionario que empieza a fundirse por en verano en esta parte del mundo. El navío se encuentra a unos cincuenta metros de profundidad, y a una velocidad de 12 nudos. El Comandante Dubinin esta inclinado sobre la mesa de mapas. En esta un mapa en proyección azimutal de todo el continente antártico. Pero su vista esta mas que todo concentrada en la cercana área llamada Tierra de Queen Maud.

Golpea repetidamente la mesa con su lápiz mientras escucha a su alrededor los pasos de los tripulantes.

"Tenemos un contacto sonar a 256, señor." – anuncia el oficial de sonar.

"¿Capa de hielo?" – pregunta el Comandante.

"No señor, es muy sólido para ser hielo."

"Anuncie silencio total, si es lo de hace rato..."

"Señor, el objetivo se esta moviendo, rumbo 147, velocidad de 25 nudos."

"Se dirige directamente al punto destinado." – comenta el oficial ejecutivo a espaldas de su Comandante.

"¿De qué cree que se trate Comandante?" – pregunta uno de los tripulantes.

"No tienes ningún derecho a saberlo, sólo ordenes a seguir, teniente (camina hacia el puesto del sonar) subamos a 40 metros, quiero que envíen un mensaje Almirante de la flota." – Dubinin garabatea el mensaje en una hoja de papel y se la entrega al oficial de comunicaciones.

Luego de casi diez minutos después, en la maquina de teletipo se esta imprimiendo la respuesta de Moscú. Tan pronto termina de salir de la maquina, el oficial a cargo arranca el papel y lo dobla, encaminándose hacia el Comandante.

"La respuesta de Moscú, señor." – dice dándole la carta de a Dubinin.

"Saque el verificador." – ordena, el oficial ejecutivo trae un libro de clave.

"Es correcta capitán." – confirma luego de compara la hilera de 12 dígitos del código de autenticidad.

"Armas. Quiero una solución de tiro al objetivo. Armen los tubos uno al cuatro."

"¿Señor?" – pregunta el oficial de armas al escuchar la orden.

"No escucho lo que dije."

"A la orden señor." – asiente el oficial ejecutivo mientras empieza a trabajar en los cómputos.

Afuera, en la superficie el sol rosa el horizonte dando un tono terriblemente rojizo al ambiente. A la distancia se puede ver perfectamente el perfil helado de los promontorios de Queen Maud levantándose sobre el horizonte. Varios kilómetros hacia el norte un buque meteorológico alemán navega a velocidad media, su proa se levanta periódicamente debido al oleaje que lo golpea de frente. El Capitán y uno de los tripulantes observan a través del cristal empañado el horizonte.

Bajo el mar el comandante del submarino a ordenado descender a casi 200 metros de profundidad en un cursó que los aproximara a pocos cientos de metros del objetivo desconocido. El Comandante se sostiene del pasamanos del periscopio mientras observa los números en el marcador acercarse lentamente a doscientos. Todos en la sala de mando se encuentran silenciosos, esperando la siguiente orden de su comandante.

"¿Solución de tiro?" – pide el comandante.

"Centrada." – índica el oficial de armas.

A poco mas de tres kilómetros, bajo el agua, una sombra oscura, con una ligera luminiscencia azulada se desplaza en línea recta sin darse cuenta que en pocos segundos será atacada.

"Fuego tubos uno a cuatro." – ordena de súbito.

"Disparo." – confirma el oficial al tiempo que presiona el botón.

Los cuatro torpedos salen despedidos del submarino, alcanzando su máxima velocidad en unos segundos. En la pantalla táctica Dubinin observa a los cuatro torpedos alejarse, una luz verde cambia a rojo indicando que los torpedos están armados y tiene un blanco ajustado. Un segundo mas y los torpedos impactan contra el blanco. En la sala no hay ninguna indicación de explosión ni perturbación. El mapa táctico queda en blanco.

"Confirmación." – pide Dubinin.

"Aun tenemos perturbación en el agua." –dice el oficial de sonar, mientras su pantalla solo muestra líneas con muchas estáticas. A su lado otro oficial limpia la pantalla de su equipo con un pañuelo. Para luego ajustar sus auriculares.

"Señor, temeos contacto en 264, se dirige hacia nosotros, velocidad 45 nudos." – dice de súbito el oficial.

"¿Torpedo?" – pregunta Dubinin.

"Demasiado grande para ser uno."

"¡Timón a la derecha, todo a la maquina de avance! (Ordena mientras a su alrededor los oficiales confirma sus ordenes) ET-80, tubo seis."

"¿Un arma nuclear?" – pregunta el oficial de armas, conciente perfectamente de lo que se le habla.

"¡DEMONIOS ARKADI, MUÉVASE!" – grita el comandante. "Inmersión, 25 grados de inclinación."

La sombra se encuentra muy cerca del submarino, el cual esta inclinándose hacia arriba. De la popa parte un torpedo que en un corto recorrido impacta contra el otro objeto. La proa del submarino sale proyectada en la superficie, a un par de kilómetros del buque alemán. Un poco más cerca un gran estallido de burbujas blancas rompe la superficie.

El barco se sacude violentamente cuando es alcanzado por la onda de choque, mandando a rodar a todo lo que no estaba bien asegurado. A la distancia, el _ Almiral Lunin_ expulsa los últimos remanentes de agua de los tanques de lastre en forma de una nube de vapor.

El capitán del buque alemán logra incorporarse, justo en el momento en que observa en el horizonte, proveniente de la cercana costa polar uno juego de cinco luces dirigiéndose a ese lugar. Desde poco mas de cinco kilómetros, el capitán apunta sus prismáticos contra el submarino, donde observa como se abre una escotilla en el casco de la nave. Ante su sorpresa, un misil parte desde allí, dirigiéndose en una limpia curva hacia las luces que se aproximan. Se cubre los ojos para protegerlos del súbito destello y la ráfaga de aire que le golpea.

Cuando su vista se aclara, ve como el submarino es golpeado de lado por lo que cree es otro submarino. Los dos submarinos se hunden, mientras que en la distancia, una siniestra nube cubre parte del horizonte.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Algún Lugar de Europa, 13:52 h**

En algún lugar, una habitación solo iluminada por el brillo de múltiples monitores de computadores, varios sujetos conferencian en torno a una mesa iluminada. Uno de ellos, saca del bolsillo de su chaqueta una caja de cigarrillos, sacando lentamente uno para encenderlo ante la vista desaprobatoria de varios de los presentes.

"Este incidente a sido demasiado grave para poder pasar por alto." – dice luego de expulsar una larga nubecilla de humo al ambiente.

"Lo descubrió usted solo." – dice sarcásticamente un hombre con rasgos japoneses.

"Los rusos se precipitaron esta vez."

"Los rusos están trabajando por su propia cuenta esta vez. Serán ellos los que rindan cuentas ante ellos." – dice en Hombre Bien Manicurado, girando su vista a todos los presentes.

"Habíamos llegado un pacto con _ellos_, pero los rusos lo arruinaron." – dice el Fumador aun con su cigarrillo en la boca.

"Era cuestión de tiempo, que los intereses de toda una vida salieran a flote. ¿Podemos aislarnos de los rusos?" – comenta otro hombre.

"El equipo ruso de recuperación..." . – empieza a decir el Hombre Bien Manicurado.

"Cumplirá su tarea (dice un sujeto que entra a la sala. Con paso firme se acerca a los presentes, seguido de una joven mujer, que sostiene contra su pecho una gruesa carpeta con documentos) ¿Tiene algo que decirme?"

"Llega tarde." – comenta el Fumador mirándolo de reojo.

"Si quieren, pueden aislarse de nosotros. Estoy autorizado decirles, que he sido asignado a la operación." – dice el sujeto, soltando una hoja de papel que le pasa su asistente, sobre la mesa.

"¿Quién lo autorizo?" – pregunta el Fumador, observando como cae el papel sobre la mesa.

"Yo mismo me autorizo."

"Es usted un sujeto muy prepotente."

"Quizás lo sea, pero no permitiré que ellos hagan lo que les place con nosotros." – dice siseando las ultimas palabras.

"No lo permitiremos (dice el Hombre Bien Manicurado, adelantándose unos pasos) será usted en persona quien rinda cuentas ante ellos."

"No tengo que rendirle cuentas a nadie. Me da igual que sea él ejercito de la ONU o la policía del Vaticano, además... No pueden detenernos... Feliz Navidad." – dice retirándose. Luego de unos segundos solo se escucha el sonido de un portazo en la oscuridad.

"Dejémoslo, un hombre no puede competir contra ellos." – dice el Fumador.

"Debemos asegurarnos. ¿Qué tal si de verdad tiene éxito?" – comenta uno de los hombres.

"No se preocupen (el Fumador exhala lo ultimo de su cigarrillo) me encargare de él y de su absurdo plan." – termina aplastando el cigarrillo en un cenicero, abandonando a su vez la sala.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Oficina de los Pistoleros Solitarios.  
Ciudad de Washington.  
29 de Diciembre, 7:52 AM.**

Byers está sentado, mirando algo en su monitor. Fox Mulder está sentado en otro escritorio, jugueteando con la cafetera. Frohike está parado, ordenando una serie de papeles y sentado en otro escritorio, Langley se aproxima y se sienta en el escritorio detrás de Mulder.

"Me gustaría saber porque tengo que estar aquí tan temprano." – se queja Mulder al ver que la cafetera de los Pistoleros es la más inútil del mundo.

"Hace dos días me encontraba revisando cierta información del ejercito ruso (empieza a explicar Frohike) al parecer hubo una verdadera guerra en la Antártida."

"¿Qué¿Los pingüinos se han vuelto muy agresivos en estos días?" – pregunta Mulder, resignado por no tomar café.

"Al parecer hay algo mas¿Qué sabes sobre la Antártida?..A parte de que hace mucho frió y que todo es blanco." – pregunta Byers.

"Que sepa... la Antártida esta bajo la ley internacional que prohíbe muchísimas cosas, desde la minería a la presencia militar y reclamación de territorios, pero desde los años cincuenta hay una gran cantidad de actividades de Ovnis en muchas áreas del continente." – explica Mulder.

"Al parecer hace cuatro días, un barco meteorológico alemán presencio el combate entre un submarino ruso y una aparente combinación aeronaval. El submarino ruso se hundió, luego de disparar un arma nuclear contra aeronaves desconocidas (dice Frohike chasqueando los dedos) oficialmente el submarino se reporto como 'perdido' en maniobras en la Antártida al chocar contra un témpano. El barco se encuentra detenido en la base polar rusa. Al parecer hay un alboroto entre nuestro gobierno y el ruso por eso. Sin contar con los argentinos, que detectaron la explosión desde el continente, cosa que todo el mundo esta empeñado en negar."

"¿Y que ha sucedido desde entonces?" – pregunta Mulder.

"Al parecer hay en camino un portaviones ruso junto a varios destructores en camino para una misión de rescate."

"Mucho para una operación de rescate." – comenta Mulder.

"Y por supuesto, nada de eso es publico, salvo la retención del buque alemán por 'cuarentena ante una enfermedad tropical' y el caso del submarino perdido." – dice Byers.

"Así es. Pero hay una palabra que se repite mucho, Pólux."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Del otro lado de la calle, un hombre enfoca hacia esa dirección un instrumento de forma complicada, mitad antena parabólica, mitad mira de telescopio. Por medio de sus audífonos escucha atentamente lo que dicen los sujetos.

A su lado, en un monitor, en la parte superior se lee la frase 'Emisiones de Compromiso' y justo debajo hay una imagen con ruido de lo que aparece en el monitor de Byers. Escucha claramente la discusión, sobre todo la ultima parte. Toma lentamente su teléfono, y marca un numero. Espera a que respondan.

"Jefe, soy yo. Al parecer el objetivo supo sobre el procedimiento." – dice para luego esperar respuesta.

"Así es, prepárate para recibir muevas instrucciones."

"Así será jefe."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mulder abandona el edificio unos minutos después... Siendo observado por el teleobjetivo del sujeto.

Observa como camina varias calles hasta llegar a su auto para luego dirigirse a su trabajo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Oficinas Centrales del FBI.  
Ciudad de Washington.**

Dana Scully se encuentra sentada cómodamente en su escritorio, observando detenidamente un recorte de periódico que había sobre la mesa de Mulder. Acerca la mirada para observar detenidamente las palabras, con una ligera sonrisa sobre los garabatos que Mulder a colocado en los márgenes de la hoja.

"Es un lindo día para pasear." – dice Mulder entrando, completamente cubierto de escarcha de pies a cabeza.

"Veo que saliste tarde anoche." – dice Scully señalando la pila de recortes en la mesa.

"De hecho no dormí nada. Al parecer el asunto Richter se complico mas de lo que creí"

"¿Aun crees que Richter escenifico su suicidio? Mulder ese hombre esta muerto"

"No se encontró nunca su cadáver, ni siquiera rastro de él. Dime si estoy loco por pensar que pudo haber sido así"

"Mulder... estas loco"

"Gracias... veo que te intereso el articulo sobre el polo sur"

"Es el que dejaste más legible. ¿Qué son todos esto garabatos?"

"Solo que leí eso y recordé un viejo caso que había leído en los archivos una vez." - dice Mulder dejándose caer sobre su silla.

"¿Tu te has leído todos estos expedientes?"

"La mayor parte de ellos, lo que más me sorprende es el lugar donde ocurrió eso (Mulder saca del bolsillo de su gabardina, que esta colgada en la espalda de la silla, un papel doblado) encontré esto"

"Avistamientos en la Antártida el mismo día del incidente (lee en la hoja de papel, donde también se puede ver un mapa de la Antártida) ¿de donde sacaste esto¿Alguna liga sobre Ovnis de Internet?"

"Esto fue un comunicado de un oficial del gobierno ruso a un oficial del gobierno de nuestro país el día de ayer. La información es genuina. Incluso confirma lo que reporto una estación militar Argentina el mismo día, a la misma hora." – explica Mulder.

"Seguramente se trato de un incidente más terrenal del que imaginas. Seguramente."

"Pude ser, de todas formas, tengo planeado tomar mis días de vacaciones (dice mientras registra el otro bolsillo de la gabardina) quizás pueda tener información de primera mano."

"No pretenderás..."

"Así es. Eres la ganadora de un viaje con todos los gastos pagos ha... la tierra del sol de media noche." – dice Mulder imitando a un animador de un programa de concursos.

"Rehusó ese premio." – dice seria mientras observa mira los dos boletos que le muestra su compañero.

"Se que quisieres ir. También tienes días de vacaciones. Además, tu también necesitas tomar vacaciones." – trata Mulder de convencerla.

"Si, pero me hubieras consultado antes. Preferiría ir a Miami"

"Solo serán cinco días. Además, me han dicho que las noches son preciosas allí."

"Mulder, allí es pleno verano, el sol se ocultaría allí dentro de cuatro meses."

"El aire es puro, los animales son amigables..."

"¿Recuerdas la ultima vez que fuiste al polo?"

"Eso es el pasado, además solo será un viaje turístico."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Apartamento de Mulder, 19:23 h.**

Mulder aun sonríe por la cara que puso Scully al decirle que su vuelo saldría mañana en la tarde. Apenas les dio tiempo de arreglar todo en la oficina para pedir sus días libres. Por su parte, el director adjunto Skinner prácticamente acarreo a todo el mundo para facilitarles sus licencias.

Mulder había terminado de empacar cuando oye un par de toques en la puerta. Cuando la abre, mira de un lado al otro del pasillo, pero no hay nadie. Mira hacia el suelo y observa un sobre de color café reposando placidamente en el suelo. Lo golpea con la punta del zapato, comprobando que solo tiene papel en su interior, lo levanta por una de las puntas y entra al apartamento.

Lo coloca frente a una lámpara y observa que de hecho es papel. Con un cortaplumas rasga el sobre por el medio, de manera vertical, mientras levanta lentamente los extremos abiertos. Comprobando que solo tiene papel.

Aun así, prueba con un bolígrafo, sacando lentamente el contenido sobre la mesa. Convencido de que es papel los toma con confianza y empieza a hojear y leer. Sonríe nuevamente mientras termina de leer las cartas.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Tierra de Wilkes, Antártida.  
31 de Diciembre, 08:24 h.**

Mulder se ve radiante en su parca roja casi naranja con una gruesa franja amarilla brillante, fascinado por el lugar. Respira hondamente cuando sale del avión, encontrándose con un cielo despejado, infinitamente azul, el sol esta unos cuantos palmos encima del horizonte. Scully también viste una parca idéntica a la de Mulder y también esta algo impresionada del lugar. No es lo que esperaba del Polo Sur.

"¿Que te dije? Un poco de color allí y seria perfecto." – comenta Mulder mientras se estira y salta para desentumir sus extremidades.

"Debo reconocer que tenias razón, este lugar es muy impresionante."

"Claro que siempre tengo la razón¿dime cuando me he equivocado (Mulder hace una pausa para luego interrumpir a Scully que abría la boca) mejor no respondas."

"¿Qué mejor manera de recibir el nuevo año que hacerlo con los preciosos pingüinos Emperador?" – pregunta Mulder lleno de energía saliendo al exterior.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Limites de la Tierra de Queen Maud.  
Varias Horas Después.**

Mulder y Scully se mantienen juntos en al diminuta cabina del Sno-Cat. De vez en cuando Mulder da una ojeada al monitor GPS y luego al mapa. Afuera el sol radiante y el cielo despejado se convirtió misteriosamente en un cielo oscuro y plomizo, con ocasionales ventiscas.

"Eres un demente." – dice una y otra vez Scully al ver hacia la nada fuera del vehículo.

"No te preocupes, podremos regresar antes de la cena." – dice Mulder dirigiendo su mirada al blanco interminable frente a él.

"Mulder, estamos en mitad de la nada y ..." – Scully es interrumpida por Mulder, que con un ademán le pide silencio.

"¿Escuchaste eso?" – pregunta.

"Solo son mis intestinos quejándose del hambre."

"Eso no, el otro sonido."

"¿Tus intestinos quejándose por el hambre?"

"¡Scully!.. me pareció escuchar algo." – dice Mulder al tiempo que abre la portezuela y sale.

"¡Espérame!" – pide Scully haciendo lo mismo.

Cuando Scully llega junto a él. Lo ve mirando hacia el cielo, girando sobre sí mismo mientras busca algo en la distancia.

"Me estas asustando, descríbeme lo que escuchas." – pide Scully al no ver nada en la distancia.

"Me pareció escuchar un..." – empieza a decir Mulder justo en el momento que un helicóptero sale de detrás de una colina pasando sobre ellos a gran velocidad.

"¿Helicóptero?" – dice Scully cubriendo su rostro de las miles de partículas de hielo que se levantan en el momento.

Sobre ello, el helicóptero evoluciona un par de veces. Es un helicóptero ruso KA-32 de rotor coaxial de color blanco y azul sin ningún distintivo.

"Encontramos a otros (llama por la radio el copiloto mirando a los dos agentes por la ventana) ¿los llevamos a la base?"

"¿Son dos?" – preguntan por la radio.

"Así es."

"Tráigalos."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El helicóptero desciende en lo que parece una improvisada base militar en la nieve, a pocos metros de la orilla del pad quebradizo de hielo. De una forma entre amable y tosca los dos agentes son 'invitados' a bajar y dirigirse a una de las construcciones mas concurrida. Allí son introducidos en un laberinto de pasillos con paredes prefabricadas y abandonados en una habitación.

Minutos después entra un sujeto vestido con una parca blanco y gris de diseño militar, seguido de una joven vestida de igual forma y sosteniendo un par de tazas de café. El sujeto tiene el cabello marrón con algo de escarcha en las puntas, parecía haber pasado la noche bajo la nieve. La oficial con el cabello negro, parece que estaba en la misma condición. Silenciosamente se sienta delante de ellos.

"Debo decirles que han entrado a una zona de exclusión. ¿Sabían que su grupo turístico fue invitado a retirarse?" – dice el sujeto amablemente mientras se quita los anteojos y se soba el tabique de la nariz.

"Nos perdimos señor, creo que no teníamos forma de saberlo. Somos unos simples turistas estadounidenses perdidos en el polo sur." – dice Mulder en tono inocente mientras acepta la taza que le ofrece la joven.

"Lamentablemente se avecina un tiempo tormentoso, tuvieron suerte de ser encontrados por mi equipo de búsqueda y rescate. Permanecerán aquí hasta que tengamos una forma de sacarlos."

"Se suponía que habría un mes de días radiantes." – dice Mulder.

"Pues bienvenidos a la Antártida." – dice sonriendo el sujeto levantándose y retirándose junto a su acompañante.

Luego de varios momentos Mulder se acerca a Scully para susurrarle al oído.

"¿No te parece extraño todo esto?"

"¡Deja tu paranoia!"

"Escucha. ¿Viste cuantos efectivo hay allí afuera? Es exactamente lo que me dijeron."

"Mulder. Si realmente algo paso, seguramente tiene que ver con la supuesta perdida del submarino ruso. Es lógico que envíen efectivos aquí por ello."

"Quizás sea así, pero me huele que hay algo mas..."

"Mulder..."

"Podríamos averiguarlo. ¿Te fijaste que el sujeto no pregunto nada sobre nosotros. Nada, siquiera nuestros nombres?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unos pasillos mas allá, en una maquina empiezan a salir varias paginas impresas. Luego de esperar unos minutos, la joven toma los impresos y se los da a su jefe. Este se quita los anteojos y los limpia con un pañuelo y luego empieza a leer. En las paginas están todos los datos sobre Mulder y Scully, incluyendo unas fotografías, e inclusive el hecho de estar de vacaciones.

"¿Amigos suyos?" – pregunta el sujeto levantando las dos paginas al Fumador, quien se encuentra sentado en un rincón.

"Era inevitable. Considero que ahora ve que sus acciones llaman la atención de este tipo de personas."

"Vera usted, amigo (dice el sujeto molesto) ¿quién lo invito a venir? Si no fuera por su _ condición_ lo arrojaría en el mar."

"Puede hacerlo, nadie se lo impide, solo será una prueba mas de que es un sujeto impulsivo, un punto a nuestro favor en las negociaciones con ellos'."

"¡Por todos los diablos! Justo cuando preparábamos nuestra operación."

"Su operación _camarada_, suya solamente. Asuma su responsabilidad." – dice casi riendo el Fumador.

"Por supuesto que lo haré. Esos sujetos no son nada contra mí."

"Los subestima, ellos tiene literalmente siglos en avances delante de lo que usted puede arrojarles (dice risueño el Fumador) asumo que su vida es muy aburrida para hacer este tipo de acciones y tomar riesgos tan altos."

"Digamos que tengo luz verde para hacer este tipo de cosas."

"Las acciones unilaterales solo le conducen a la enemistad con las otras partes. Es muy malo para su reputación."

"¿Tengo una reputación? (El sujeto hace una bola con los papeles de los agentes y los deja caer en la papelera) le diré algo. Cuando regrese le dirá a sus amigos que ahora existe una condición tripolar."

"Entiendo lo que quiere decir Federov, solo espero que tenga un plan B."

"Si, tengo todo un alfabeto, que incluye volar la Antártida si es necesario."

"¿Quiere tomarme el pelo?"

"¿No me cree? Pues míreme."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luego de varias horas, el clima ha vuelto a la calma. Solo una espesa capa de nubes obstruye la luz solar dando a todo el ambiente una nefasta penumbra. Mulder y Scully se encuentran aun confinados en la improvisada habitación donde fueron instalados.

Mulder se encuentra tratando de abrir la ventana, no tiene mucho existo. Por su parte Scully se sirve un poco de café de un termo, para luego sentarse en el improvisado catre. Mira como Mulder rasguña las bisagras de la ventana esperando ver una forma de salir.

"Deja eso. ¿Crees que nos tengan prisioneros en un lugar donde no hay a donde ir?" – dice Scully tomando su café.

"¿Supones que hallan dejado la puerta sin seguro?" – sugiere Mulder sentándose frustrado en su catre.

Scully se levanta lentamente y se dirige a la puerta. Con mucha naturalidad le da vuelta al picaporte y la puerta se abre de par en par.

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?" – pregunta Mulder en un tono desesperado.

"No preguntaste." – dice Scully terminando su café.

Mulder rápidamente inspecciona le pasillo, esta desierto.

"¿Adónde vas? (Pregunta Scully al ver a Mulder colocarse su parca y verse dispuesto a salir) si te ven por allí te disparan. Además... no pasaras desapercibido con eso."

Mulder se mira y se da cuenta a lo que se refiere.

Con esa parca roja lo verían desde kilómetros de distancia.

Sin perder tiempo se la quita.

"Tienes razón (Mulder sale, seguido por Scully a unos cuantos pasos) si quieres puedes quedarte."

"Preferiría estar contigo."

"¿Tienes miedo?"

"No, si te disparan necesitaras un medico."

Mulder camina delante, vigilando el pasillo por recorrer. No escucha a nadie, pareciera que el complejo estuviese desierto. Pasan una puerta abierta, luego Mulder regresa lentamente sobre sus pasos al darse cuenta que allí hay unas parcas militares y otras cosas.

Varios minutos después, los dos llegan a una puerta abierta que da al exterior. Mulder lleva puesta una parca blanca y pantalones del mismo color y sobre su espalda una mochila con algunas cosas que tomó. Scully esta vestida de la misma forma, pero rehusó cargar una mochila. Al asomarse afuera puede ver a varios militares moverse hacia un helicóptero, probablemente el mismo que los trajo. Salen sin ser vistos, recorren varios metros y pasan cerca de lo que parece un improvisado hangar.

Con curiosidad Mulder llega hacia un lado del hangar, donde hay una puerta entreabierta. Al asomarse puede ver a varios militares preparando a cuatro helicópteros de asalto. Scully también asoma la cabeza y ve lo mismo.

"Son helicópteros rusos KA-52 de asalto." – susurra Scully.

"Y los están armando (susurra a su vez Mulder al mirar a varios militares colocar mísiles en los soportes de las alas embrionarias) ¿para qué necesitan helicópteros de asalto en una misión de rescate de un submarino?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En otro lado del complejo, Federov se encuentra caminando a grandes zancadas y con cara de pocos amigos por uno de los pasillos, de repente la radio que lleva en el bolsillo de su parca suena.

"¿SÍ?" – dice molesto.

"Los agentes del FBI no están." – dice tranquilamente la voz de su joven asistente, Kim, del otro lado.

"¿¿¿¡¡CÓMO QUE NO ESTÁN KIM¡¡¡QUE LOS BUSQUEN!!! . – grita a la radio.

Del otro lado la joven esta convencida de que ha quedado sorda.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En otro lado, un grupo de militares empieza a salir en búsqueda de los agentes del FBI.

Estos por su parte se encuentran saliendo del perímetro del complejo.

"Mulder. ¿Adónde podemos ir?"

"Cuando veníamos en helicóptero vi que tenían varios Sno-Cat." – explica Mulder.

Antes que Scully empezara a decir algo escucha una alarma en el Complejo.

"¡Nos descubrieron!" – exclama Mulder mientras apresura el paso.

Pero luego de varios minutos, se vuelve y observa que al parecer la alerta no tiene nada que ver con ellos. Del hangar salen dos de los helicópteros armados, mientras que a la distancia logra ver un par de luces, relucientes en el cielo nublado. Los dos agentes se echan al suelo al verlas.

"¿Qué crees que sea Scully?" – pregunta Mulder convencido de saber que son.

"Quizás sean aviones de combate. Helicópteros diría yo (comenta para luego preguntar sarcásticamente) ¿No pensaras que sean Ovnis?"

"Al parecer este viaje será lucrativo." – dice Mulder.

Ansiosamente saca de la mochila un par de binoculares y los enfoca hacia las luces. A pesar del aumento, no logra ver gran cosa, solo parecieran ser un par de luces sin forma.

"Mira eso." – exclama mientras le da los binoculares a su compañera.

Scully trata de conseguirle forma, pero nada llega a su mente.

"Por la altura diría que son unos helicópteros, o algo parecido." – dice, no muy segura de lo que ve.

Súbitamente las dos luces se separan en ángulo recto en direcciones opuestas, mientras los dos helicópteros hacen maniobras para perseguirlos. Las luces hacen un gran semicírculo en el cielo y tratan de colocarse detrás de los helicópteros. Uno de los helicópteros avanza casi rozando el suelo, mientras que el otro gana altura. Una de las luces esta apunto de llegar hacia el helicóptero mas elevado. En la base un nuevo helicóptero despega.

"Ningún helicóptero maniobraría así." – dice Mulder siguiendo las luces.

El helicóptero que vuela bajo va a gran velocidad, mientras casi es alcanzado por el objeto, el helicóptero que acaba de despegar se coloca detrás de él, mientras él objeto mas elevado pareciese darse cuenta de lo que sucede y empieza a descender.

En ese momento el helicóptero dispara. Tres mísiles golpean al objeto. El helicóptero que va delante de él trata de elevarse, pero el objeto, aun irreconocible por su brillo y fuera de control lo golpea haciéndole estallar. Scully agacha la cabeza. Mientras Mulder observa al objeto pasar casi sobre ellos.

Por un fugaz momento creer reconocer una forma circular en la sombra luminosa que golpea el helado suelo y terminar enterrarse a varios kilómetros de distancia, aparentemente intacto.

Por otro lado, el objeto restante maniobra para alcanzar al helicóptero que derribo a su acompañante. Pero es atacado por un cuarto helicóptero. El objeto es destruido y sus restos caen a varias decenas de metros del complejo.

Luego de unos momentos vuelve la calma al lugar. Los tres helicópteros evolucionan de regreso a la base, mientras varios efectivos militares corren hacia los ahora restos chamuscados del enemigo caído.

"Es nuestra oportunidad." – dice Mulder mientras empieza a correr cuesta debajo de la pequeña colina donde se encontraban.

"¿Para que?" – pregunta Scully viendo correr a su compañero.

Mulder simplemente señala en la dirección del objeto caído mas allá.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el complejo, Federov, Kim y el Fumador corren y hacen señas con los brazos, para que les espere el helicóptero en el que al parecer ya no cabe ni un alma.

Federov llega primero, luego la muchacha. El Fumador esta a punto de subirse pero uno de los militares le hace señas de que no hay puesto.

Mientras el helicóptero se eleva el Fumador puede ver a Federov despidiéndose por una de las ventanas.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Caminando, o mejor dicho, marchando, por entre la superficie llena de colinas, Mulder camina mientras la cansada Scully lo sigue.

"¿Qué esperas encontrar?" – pregunta Scully sentándose en una roca descubierta.

"Viste lo mismo que yo." – dice Mulder, resignándose a dejar descansar a su compañera.

"Lo que vi fue a dos helicópteros siendo derribados."

"Esos no eran helicópteros."

"Asumiendo que no eran helicópteros. Suponiendo que eran Ovnis... ¿no crees que fueron demasiado fáciles de derribar?"

"¿A que te refieres?"

"Esperaría que si son atacados ellos respondieran, diría yo, con un rayo mortal de increíble fuerza o por lo menos que esquivaran los disparos." – dice tranquilamente volviendo a levantarse.

"¿Sabias que existen ciertos rumores sobre la Antártida?" – pregunta Mulder volviendo a ponerse en marcha.

"No. Dímelos."

"En 1946 se organizo una operación militar a este mismo lugar. Según se dijo, se trato de una expedición para probar equipo militar en condiciones polares."

"Sí, la operación Highjump. Fue una prueba de los equipos militares, buques, aviones y hombres en previsión de una posible invasión soviética a los Estados Unidos a través del polo norte."

"Pero al parecer al volver, muchos de los buques reportaron daños, y al parecer una gran cantidad de perdidas de vida en extraños accidentes."

"¿Supones que la expedición encontró algo mas que pingüinos?" – pregunta Scully mientras los dos suben la ultima colina.

Al parearse sobre ella, pueden ver el sitio de la caída a unos pocos cientos de metros.

"Al fin, veremos realmente que hay en la Antártida. Sabremos si son extraterrestres o..."

La frase de Mulder es cortada cuando un helicóptero rompe el silencio y pasa raudo a una decena de metros de ellos.

"¡¡¡NO!!!" – grita Mulder mientras corre para tratar de llegar antes.

En medio de su carrera Mulder tropieza, cae y rueda por la colina cuesta abajo. Al llegar abajo, medio aturdido se levanta y hecha a correr hacia el lugar. Puede ver como el helicóptero aterriza. Scully se cae en medio de la carrera.

"¡Mulder!" – ella le llama.

Mulder voltea y ve como varios militares aparecen por la colina donde ellos estuvieron hace unos momentos. Esta muy alejado para regresar por Scully, que es alcanzada ya por los militares. Mulder corre hacia el sitio del accidente.

Casi exhausto, sacando energía de donde no tiene y a menos de cien metros, puede ver como los militares sacan algo de la nave, de la que solo se puede ver una parte metálica que sale de la nieve, y lo colocan sobre la nieve.

El sujeto de cabello marrón parece hablarle al tripulante de la nave. Saca un arma y le apunta.

Mulder esta a punto de llegar cuando es alcanzado por los militares que le perseguían haciéndole caer sobre la nieve. Mulder se retuerce sobre el hielo y trata de levantarse, pero los militares lo encañonan y el no puede hacer mas nada que mirar.

A solo una decena de metros puede ver como Federov le apunta a alguien en el suelo. No puede escuchar lo que dice, pero pareciera querer saber algo. Parece molesto y luego de, al parecer, escuchar lo que tenía que decir la figura caída, dispara contra ella. Luego de mirar al cuerpo por unos instantes, empieza a caminar hacia Mulder aun sosteniendo en su mano la siniestra MP5K. Este solo ve como los militares rocían el cuerpo con un liquido y le prenden fuego.

"Agente del FBI Fox Mulder (dice mientras hace un ademán a los militares para que suelten a Mulder) ¿Sabe que se entromete en una operación militar?"

Federov asegura y se cuelga la MP5K en el hombro, para tranquilidad de Mulder.

"¿Qué era eso?" – pregunta Mulder mientras observa la masa informa reduciéndose a cenizas.

"Son gentes indeseables que aprenden las lecciones a los golpes."

"¿Alienigenos?"

"No me haga reír¿cree que era un hombrecillo verde?, le puedo asegurar que era del mismo color que usted o yo." – dice risueño el sujeto mientras ve como traen a Scully al lugar.

"Mulder." – dice Scully mientras los militares la sueltan.

"Dana Scully... ¿Qué hacen agentes del FBI en la Antártida?" – pregunta el sujeto mirando de reojo la ahora masa humeante a un costado.

"Vacaciones." – responde malhumorado Mulder mirando también la masa humeante.

"Si, la Antártida es muy bonita en esta época del año, personalmente me gusta mas hacia la parte del mar de Ross, hacer alpinismo en el monte Erebus. Pero es un continente traicionero y a veces muy peligroso. Los accidentes son muy comunes aquí." – dice en tono nefasto.

"¿Nos matara?" – dice Mulder cabizbajo con toda la seguridad.

"Noooooo. ¿Por qué? Lo que paso aquí fue un incidente con fuerzas Anti Naciones Unidas. Esos tipos se escondían en una base abandonada a unos pocos kilómetros de aquí (dice apuntando en esa dirección). Pero ya está a raya. Esos inútiles no representan una verdadera amenaza." – dice para luego abandonar el lugar, dejando a los dos confundidos agentes especiales.

"Yo lo vi Scully (dice Mulder mirando hacia los restos carbonados que son metidos con una pala en una bolsa plástica) él usara esa tapadera."

"No viste nada. Y aunque lo hicieras, ellos..."

"Lo sé." – dice Mulder mientras son conducidos al helicóptero.

Cuando este empieza a elevarse ven el sitio con claridad, medio enterrado en la nieve con la apariencia de un casco metálico, desde la distancia parece un avión, pero Mulder esta convencido que no es uno. Ven como los militares destruyen la nave con explosivos y prende fuego a lo que no pueden destruir, eso sí, después de sacar lo que pueda ser de utilidad del interior y colocarlo religiosamente en bolsas plateadas antiestáticas.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Varias horas después, Federov, Kim y el Fumador caminan por los patéticos restos de lo que parece un bunker abandonado. El primero patea lo que parece una antigua lámpara de cristal verde que estaba en el suelo, mientras que él ultimo solo se dedica ha seguirlo y hacer nubes con el humo de su cigarrillo. Kim se agacha para recoger un papel que estaba en el suelo, lo examina y ve que es una vieja fotografía.

"Al parecer le dio una información falsa. Al parecer fue fiel y verdadero hasta el final." – comenta el Fumador.

Federov golpea la mesa con un puño, sin querer aceptar que el Fumador tiene razón. Del susto, la muchacha deja caer la fotografía.

"Deberá comparecer ante ellos." – continua el Fumador.

"No comparezco ante nadie."

"Si ellos regresan, en este momento, tendrá que hacerlo de una u otras forma."

Federov le da un puntapié a la mesa, a la que se le rompe una pata y la hace caer sobre el pie. Federov lleno de ira la toma de una punta y la voltea. Kim abraza sobresaltada la carpeta contra su pecho, mientras que el Fumador se mantiene inmutado por la acción.

"Perdió el control..." – empieza a decir tranquilamente el Fumador.

"Ahora escúcheme, usted hijo de perra de pulmón ennegrecido. Lo que quiero es que ellos regresen, y si los hacen los exterminare uno por uno..." – dice tomando al Fumador del cuello de la parca.

"¿Cómo lo hicieron ellos una vez?" – dice aun con el cigarrillo entre los labios.

"Si les tienes tanto miedo¿por qué te apareces aquí sin avisar?"

"¿Me hubiese invitado a formar parte de su descabellada operación?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la base, Mulder y Scully están de nuevo en la misma habitación, solo que esta vez se verifico varias veces que la, puerta estuviese asegurada.

"Esta vez si que la hiciste buena. Ese sujeto presentara cargos ante el gobierno." – dice Scully.

"¿Para que gobierno trabajara ese sujeto?" – pregunta Mulder, al darse cuenta que ningún vehículo, ningún uniforme y ninguna otra cosa, esta identificada con un país o un ejercito en particular.

"Debe de ser ruso. El submarino perdido es ruso. Los helicópteros eran rusos." – explica Scully.

"Quizás." – susurra Mulder, costado ya en su catre.

"Durmamos, ha sido un día demasiado largo. – dice Scully metiendose debajo de la manta térmica.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Afuera, los militares en dos hangares alistan otro escuadrón de ocho helicópteros, cargándolos con mísiles.

Del otro lado de la base, varios efectivos prueban los sistemas de radar.

Un grupo más discreto, escondido en un edificio, se dedica a listar, con orden expresa de Federov, de los tres dispositivos nucleares portátiles, cada uno con un peso de solo 25 kilogramos y 10 kilotones de potencia.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mulder no esta seguro si ha dormido. Al abrir los ojos, pareciera que siquiera los ha cerrado. De lo que sí esta seguro es de que la ruidosa alarma de la base esta sonando y es la razón de su brusco despertar.

"¡Nos atacan!" – exclama mientras ve a Scully levantarse.

"¿Quién nos ataca?" – pregunta Scully poniéndose la parca.

"¡Pingüinos!"

Los dos se ponen de pie mientras la incesante alarma reverbera en todos lados.

Afuera todo el personal corre de un lado a otro para alistarse para un nuevo ataque.

En el cielo una formación de mas de una decena de luces se aproximan a la base a toda velocidad.

De los hangares, todos los helicópteros despegan para enfrentarse contra el enemigo que se aproxima, salvo uno, al que se dio la orden expresa de quedarse en la base. Varios técnicos corren hacia él. Un par de ello, arrastrando una carretilla donde reposan los tres de los dispositivos nucleares, ahora en la forma de mísiles.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A solo un par de kilómetros, él vehículo de nieve donde viajan Federov, Kim y el Fumador aumenta su velocidad para llegar lo antes posible a la base. Federov es quien se encuentra conduciendo, a la vez que escucha las informaciones por la pequeña radio que sostiene la muchacha, sentada en el asiento trasero.

"Estos bastardos no aprenden la lección." – gruñe mientras golpea el volante una y otra vez.

"Quién no aprende es usted (dice el Fumador) ¿Qué pretende hacer ahora¿Disculparse¿Quiere un cigarrillo?" - dice el Fumador casando uno de su caja y ofrenciendoselo.

"Gracias." - dice aceptandolo. "No, voy a pasar directamente al plan de respaldo."

"Y eso es..."

"Eso mismo."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el aire los helicópteros llegan hacia la formación que se aproxima.

Uno de dispara contra las luces, pero ninguno de sus disparos da contra ello.

Pero de la formación de luces aparece una ráfaga rojiza de disparos que derriba al helicóptero.

Los helicópteros rompen su formación. Lo mismo que hacen las luces.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mulder trata de mirar lo que puede por lo poco de ventana que hay.

"¿Qué sucede?" – pregunta Scully, que solo escucha el rugido de los helicópteros y los explosiones.

"Allá arriba se están matando. Y no me sorprendería que cualquiera de ellos nos cayera encima en cualquier momento (contesta Mulder, para luego correr hacia la puerta) ¡Hey¿Me escuchan?"

En ese momento un helicóptero o lo que sea, cae a pocos metros del edificio donde están. Mulder empieza a llamar con mas fuerza pero nadie le escucha. Empieza a empujar la puerta. Luego de un par de golpes, esta no se abre.

"A un lado." – dice Mulder tomando impulso para derribar la puerta.

Justo cuando esta por golpear la puerta, esta se abre, haciendo que Mulder pase de largo. Scully sale tranquilamente y enfrenta a la persona que abrió la puerta.

"Agentes... No hay tiempo, deben salir de aquí, debido a las circunstancias." – dice una joven oficial aun sosteniendo la puerta.

"¿Y cual es el objeto de sacarnos de aquí? (pregunta Mulder sobandose el codo) para su jefe seria fácil dejarnos morir"

"No tiene objeto que muera aquí. Hay mejores lugares para hacerlo (se interrumpe al escuchar una explosión) les sugiero que evacuen este lugar. Toda esta gente no le importa matarse."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En su improvisada sala de control, Federov esta hablando por la radio.

"Envíenlos¡YA! Sé donde están así que déjenmelos a mí. (Termina de decir para colgar el micrófono) Salgamos de aquí, un grupo de ataque del Ul'yanovsk bombardeara toda la zona. Que todos los efectivos se dirijan al punto beta para la recuperación. Informen al Centro que no podemos llevarnos los equipos y que alguien busque a los del FBI."

"Los agentes del FBI no están." – dice Kim colgando un teléfono.

"¿¡CÓMO QUE NO ESTÁN¡¡¡QUE LOS BUSQUEN!!!" – grita Federov a la joven que se encuentra completamente aterrada por la situación.

Todo el mundo corre para abandonar la base, que dentro de poco minutos será blanco de un feroz bombardeo.

"Kim... olvídate de los agentes, veámonos de aquí." – dice Federov mas calmado a la joven que lo mira con ojos grandes y vidriosos.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mulder y Scully llegan hasta uno de los Sno-Cat, y no es problema tomar uno, ya que al parecer todos están escapando del lugar.

"¿Adónde iremos?"

"Bien lejos de aquí." – dice Mulder encendiendo el vehículo y poniéndolo a toda velocidad.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Entre tanto, en Fumador escapa en su propio Sno-Cat, con un destino preestablecido en su guía de viaje.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Por su parte Federov toma los controles del ultimo helicóptero KA-52, acompañado de Kim con un destino fijo también en su propio plan de viaje.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el cielo, no quedan ya helicópteros de la base, pero los aviones de ataque del portaviones ruso Ul'yanovsk llegan escena. Por alguna extraña razón no les cuesta mucho acabar con todos los Ovnis que aparecieron en el área y arrasando completamente las instalaciones con un sostenido bombardeo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dos horas después, los aturdidos Agentes del FBI se encuentran algo por decir, perdidos.

"Mulder mira." – dice Scully señalando unas huellas en la nieve.

Mulder detiene el vehículo y sale a revisarlas. Comprueba que al parecer son frescas.

"Al parecer alguien paso por aquí no hace mucho." – dice Mulder volviendo a su asiento.

"¿Van o viene?" – pregunta Scully tratando de seguir con la mirada las huellas en la nieve.

"Sigámoslas." – dice volviendo a poner en marcha el vehículo.

Media hora después llegan a la base de una pequeña montaña, en un promontorio rocoso a orillas del congelado mar. Detiene su vehículo en el sitio donde terminan las huellas. Mulder es el primero en bajar.

"Oye Scully, mira esto (dice levantando algo de la nieve) ¿adivinas de quien puede ser esto?!"

Scully mira detalladamente una arrugada cajetilla de cigarrillos marca Morley's que estaba tirada al lado de las huellas. Scully gruñe en asintiendo. Siguen el sendero de huellas que se encaminan a lo que parece la entrada de una gruta. Mulder regresa y trae un par de linternas, le pasa una a Scully y continúan por el interior de la gruta.

Luego de unos metros la gruta cambia a un pasillo de concreto, que termina en una pesada puerta de metal abierta. Al traspasarla los dos se encuentran en una atrio, con un gran parentesco con una bahía de carga. La luz del exterior se filtra por un agujero del techo. Mulder empuja una piedra con el pie, que cae en el gran estanque rectangular que ocupa el centro del atrio. Sobre ellos se ve un oxidado montacargas.

"Todo parece tener décadas de antigüedad (murmura Scully alumbrando las paredes roídas y manchadas por el agua y el hielo) quizás alguna antigua base militar."

Por su parte Mulder camina hasta una puerta abierta. Al traspásala se encuentra con una habitación, iluminada con la luz que entra por el techo. Ve claramente que tiene todo el aspecto de una oficina, una reguero de cosas por el suelo y un escritorio de madera negra, volcado sobre uno de sus lados.

Apunta aun lado de la puerta y ve un par de colillas de cigarrillo.

"Scully (llama apuntando hacia una pila de papeles) esto esta ilegible."

Mulder revuelve varios papeles que están en el suelo, toma uno y lo ilumina para examinarlo detenidamente. Es un texto escrito a maquina, en alemán. El amarillento papel es tan frágil que cuando trata de pasar una pagina, se desgarra como una hoja marchita. Mulder trata de ver que puede ser útil, su poco conocimiento del idioma le impide saber que es útil.

Scully se dirige a un estante hecho de aluminio, terriblemente corroído donde están mas carpetas de la misma naturaleza, frágiles que se destruyen con solo tocarlos. Ilumina a su alrededor, todo tiene el aspecto de descuido terrible. Algo en suelo, con aspecto de ser una placa metálica llama su atención, la ilumina y quita de encima los cristales rotos. Tiene algo escrito.

"Al parecer esto fue..."

Scully se detiene sobresaltada al escuchar algo, una especie de golpe seco a la distancia. Sonó como un bramido de baja frecuencia, mas sentido que escuchado.

"Salgamos de aquí." – dice Mulder tomando algo del suelo.

"Creo que tienes razón." – coincide Scully sosteniendo en sus manos un manojo de papeles, casi como una resma de papeles que parecen lo suficientemente resistente.

Cuando los dos se encuentran recorriendo el pasillo de concreto, sienten que súbitamente piso se estremece. Por unos segundos se quedan estáticos, pero la vibración pasa rápidamente.

"¿Terremoto?" – pregunta Mulder empezando a caminar.

"Estamos muy por encima de la capa de hielo. Si es uno, debió de ser de mucho intensidad."

Al salir al exterior los dos se detiene a contemplar el sol que se eleva sobre ellos. Casualmente Mulder observa su reloj y se da cuenta que ya es año nuevo.

"Feliz año nuevo." – exclama mientras palmea la espalda de Scully.

"Feliz año nuevo." – dice sonriente Scully mientras se encaminan hacia el vehículo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Algún Lugar de Europa.  
Varios Días Después.**

En algún lugar, un cuarto iluminado por el brillo de múltiples monitores, varios sujetos se reúnen en torno a una mesa. Uno de ellos, saca del bolsillo de su chaqueta una caja de cigarrillos, sacando lentamente uno para encenderlo ante la vista desaprobatoria de los presentes.

"¿Nuestro amigo hizo todo lo que humanamente es posible para detenerlos?" – el Hombre Bien Manicurado pregunta.

"Lo humanamente posible." – concuerda el Fumador.

"Al fin y al cabo solo es un humano." – agrega un hombre gordo de bigotes, el jefe supremo del Consorcio, Strughold.

"Un ser humano. Simplemente." – comenta el Fumador.

En ese instante, el susodicho ser humano entra malhumorado por la puerta, seguido por una griposa Kim.

"Te ves congelado y miserable. ¿Qué te trajo hasta aquí?" – se permite bromear Strughold.

Federov se queda callado mientras toma asiento aun lado de la mesa, resoplando y gruñendo.

"¿Esta dispuesto a pedir las disculpas del caso?" – pregunta el Hombre Bien Manicurado.

"Murieron 47 de mis mejores empleados. Gente talentosa, eficiente y confiable. 47 familias que no volverán a ver a sus padres, hermanos, esposas e hijos. Toda vida es valiosa, incluyendo la de ese... perdí mucho equipo y tiempo valioso. No debieron perderse, pero lo fueron. El lamento es una consecuencia inevitable de la vida." – dice Federov, enlazando sus dedos y apoyando la nariz sobre ellos.

"¿Se arrepiente de sus acciones?"

"¿Por qué? Mírenme. Sin esposa, sin hijos, algo de poder por allí... Estoy en el juego porque creo que lo que estoy haciendo es correcto." – dice Federov sin mirar a nadie en particular.

"Espero que este tipo de cosas no se repita en un futuro próximo." – dice Strughold en tono severo.

"Por supuesto que este tipo de cosas no se repetirá en un futuro próximo.." – dice en él mientras su mente vuela hacia otra parte.

"Todo el equipo incautado resultó destruido durante el ataque¿verdad?" – pregunta el Fumador, quien había estado allí.

"Les aseguro con toda confianza, que el equipo incautado continua en el hielo eterno en este momento. Podré estar a favor de su conspiración y secretos, pero jamás miento, eso es un pecado (Federov se levanta y se aleja) feliz día de Reyes."

Esta vez sale sin azotar la puerta. El Fumador dirige su mirada hacia los miembros de la sala, quienes no tiene la más mínima idea de que pensar de él.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Oficinas Centrales del FBI.  
Ciudad de Washington.**

Los dos agentes se encuentran relajados en su oficina. Mulder se encuentra leyendo algo en su computador, mientras que Scully se encuentra escribiendo en el suyo. En una carpeta sobre el escritorio de Mulder están las fotocopias de los documentos que trajeron del polo sur.

"¿Scully?" – pregunta de súbito Mulder.

"¿Sí?"

"Sabes que son los _Jardines de la Antártida_?"

"No me suena." – responde Scully suspirando.

"Es un libro que escribió un oficial de una expedición militar polar de 1956, que explica que se realizo una segundo operación, llamada Deepfreeze, que al parecer fue suspendida al producirse incidentes semejantes a los de 1946. pero que cuatro meses después, los soviéticos y estadounidenses, cada uno por su lado, detonaron armas nucleares, los primeros en el aire y los segundos bajo el suelo produciendo un terremoto artificial que puedo sentirse a través de la capa de hielo." – explica.

"Mulder, lo que sentimos allí fue un terremoto, las estaciones sismológicas de cinco países los confirmaron. Creo que no lograras avanzar con ello."

"Quizás."

"Tuviste razón en algo." – dice Mulder.

"¿En que?"

"Es algo mucho mas terrenal de lo que pensaba." – dice mientras guarda el documento que había estadio leyendo en la computadora.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Algún Lugar de Siberia.**

En una planta subterránea muchos técnicos se desplazan alrededor de varias mesas, muchas de ellas con equipo envuelto en bolsas antiestáticas plateadas.

Muchos de los equipos se encuentran conectados a multitud de equipos de medición. Otros, como un gran disco negro, se encuentra suspendido de varios cables en medio de un gran atrio con multitud de montacargas relucientes de acero inoxidable.

Dos figuras, vestidas de mamelucos blancos y gorros del mismo color se encuentran mirando desde uno de los andamios laterales.

En la cara de Federov se refleja una gran sonrisa al ver el resplandor azulado que despide 'su' nueva adquisición.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FIN...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Publicacion Original: 19 marzo, 2005 


End file.
